


Come What Come May

by mormoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Dreams, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormoriarty/pseuds/mormoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about John's nightmare in Chapter 7 of Dreaming of You: Restart My Heart http://archiveofourown.org/works/461287/chapters/979870</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What Come May

**Author's Note:**

> "Come what come may" (the title) and also part of the last line, is a Macbeth quote by...uh, Macbeth, from Act 1, Scene 3, Line 152.

_They’re in too deep, kidnapped and dreaming_

_Too close for comfort, and he feels like screaming_

_With a manic psychopath watching closely their behaviour_

_A telephone call will be the_ _saviour,_

_Strapped to semtext, and held at gunpoint._

_Wispy smoke, like from a lit cigarette joint_

_As his heart thumps against his chest, a leaden weight_

_Ceramic tiles and concrete walls form an un-penetrable gate._

_Burning flesh and the smell of chlorine_

_The pool’s water, a light blue-green_

_And as always, the warning comes too late._

_They fall and fall, and at this rate,_

_The roiling storm, as they drift in the ocean_

_Will sway them in the waves’ constant motion._

_Unconscious and limp and cold is he_

_But finally of the madman, they are free._

_Breathless, he lays on the shore, then at Bart’s_

_Wheezing and gasping as his heart finally restarts,_

_Milky-white cataracts, and blind as can be_

_A bullet wound, crimson as Moses’ Red Sea._

_Then the wind changes and it picks up the sand_

_The other man’s blood staining and soiling his hands_

_The last thing he sees is that lovely hue,_

_Those eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue._

_With no fear, he steps up onto the roof_

_And all these thoughts are racing but he finally knows the truth,_

_That falling is as exciting as they all say_

_And he will find out on this very day._

_There’s no need, but arms reach out to catch him_

_But they’re ethereal, and then the light goes dim_

_He keeps falling and falling, into an endless pit_

_Red eyes and darkness and an evil laugh until he hits_

_The edge and then he wakes, and he’s back to reality_

_Shaky, but is comforted by a man who smells like tea._

_He lets him sob and he lets him cry_

_No need for words, for he can tell his angst from a sigh_

_And so, intertwined, they lay,_

_Hearts beating together; come what come may._

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored...so it rhymes...comments please? Feedback on my poem writing skills?


End file.
